


地球上最后的夜晚

by kandy_luo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:47:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28601679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kandy_luo/pseuds/kandy_luo
Summary: 14au
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Endverse Castiel/Endverse Dean Winchester
Kudos: 2





	地球上最后的夜晚

dean感觉现在必须做点什么才行，比如把那个可恶的瘾君子的脑袋按进马桶里，让抽水淹没他咕叽咕叽的抗议声，可惜在如今这世道抽水马桶已经成了奢侈品；或者把怒气发泄在摇晃的木板床和泛白的化纤床单上，用上手指、牙齿，甚至皮带，在那混蛋身上留下足够印象深刻的教训……

dean站在前天使破破烂烂的小屋前，勉强克制住怒气，沉声叫了castiel两句，没有听到回应，他直接推门而入。屋里乱七八糟，充斥着劣质酒精的味道，几个酒瓶子到处乱滚，dean皱着眉将它们踢开。

“我以为你不想再看到我了”独有的沙哑低沉的声音在他身侧响起，dean扭过头，看到castiel穿着一件灰蒙蒙的亚麻衬衫，蜷缩着，赤脚光腿坐在地面上，他歪头轻笑着看着dean，不忘加上那个充满讽刺意味的称呼“无畏的领袖。”有些过长的的黑发濡湿着趴在他的脖颈和脸侧，显露出一点难得的脆弱之感来，那笑容让人分不清他到底是在笑还是哭。

dean呼吸一滞，生出点心酸意味，他瞬时变得像一只泄了气皮球，转身准备离开，没有多余的话语。其实这些日子他也不过是强撑着一口气，戏剧性的残酷命运逼得他几近崩溃，但他不能表露出那种毫无用处的软弱，这样就中了Lucifer的圈套，那么他、他们所有人苦苦支撑的一切都将付之一炬、荡然无存。所以他不得不对castiel种种自毁行径视若无睹、置若罔闻，没人知道为此他付出了多大的努力。

“dean”castiel叫住他，眼圈泛红，显然醉的不轻“我彻底让你失望了？”这几乎不是个问句。他试图往dean的方向移动，手脚并用的爬了两步，随即又仿佛清醒过来似的，立刻止住了动作。眼神湿漉漉的，既可怜又可恨“你还来找我做什么呢，你走吧”

听到这话dean的火气又蹭蹭上来了，他走到castiel面前，粗暴的抓着他的手臂把人拎起来“因为你一个人的失误，今天差点害我们全军覆没！你到底知不知道，castiel，你这个可悲的蠢货！”dean对他吼。

castiel剧烈地咳嗽了一阵，又发出一声浑浊的轻笑：“你说的没错，是的，我就是个蠢货。我知道你恨我，就像恨那些混蛋天使”castiel颤栗着，声音听起来像是哭泣“而我依然选择留下来……这是我做过最蠢的事。现在这个愚蠢又无力的家伙对你更加毫无用处了”

dean伸手把他拉进怀里，小心翼翼地捧起那张他曾经珍爱过的脸。“别哭，cas。”前天使的眼泪让dean心碎，他的手指颤抖着抚摸对方的脸颊，内心被痛苦淹没。走到如今这步境地，他最恨的人其实是自己。

castiel在他的安抚下很快止住了泪，意识迷离地抬起眼，哽咽着问：“dean，你怎么来了？”“……”末日里的这点温存时刻显得如此不合时宜，留给他们的时间已经不多了。dean颤栗着闭上眼睛，再睁开，已经恢复到清明冷淡的状态“这不重要，我只是…看来你已经不需要了”

“哦”castiel低低的应一声，身体却不自觉地发抖，dean只好搂住他，试图把他弄到床上。“你喝醉了，去床上躺会吧”。但castiel这个烂醉的酒鬼却不停的往下滑，dean左臂还有伤，一时间无从下手。而castiel却眯着眼抓着dean围在他腰间的另一只手臂，抬头凑到他耳边呢喃着“留在我身边，dean”几近祈求。

dean没理他，费力地把castiel拖上了床。他刚转过身，就被castiel从背后搂住了腰，“别走，dean”手臂并没有很用力。dean只要轻轻一挣就能逃离，但他的双脚像被粘住了一般动弹不得。“最后一次，就像一切还没到无可挽回的那时候”他说出的每个字都是对dean心脏的反复鞭笞。“难道你不想试试吗，我现在技术很好的……”

“够了！”dean打断castiel的喋喋不休，他的脸色紧绷，身体却摇摇欲坠，如孩子似的呆立在一种巨大的无助和茫然里。dean从未感到如此无能为力，好像他已经站到无可避免的火刑架上，迎接注定的审判。dean突然感觉疲累至极，不想再坚持下去了。其实在内心深处，他隐约的感知到，他们一切无望的努力、疯狂的尝试，在命运洪荒的巨轮下，都无异于以卵击石。但是，已经到了这一步，他不能，也无法……

dean的步子仅仅顿了一下，然后他把腰上的手轻轻扯开，径自脱离了一切桎梏，朝门外走去。

“很快就会结束”仿佛耗尽了全部力气，dean闭上眼睛，像是对castiel的承诺，又像是对自己的告解“这一切”

回应他的只有被一句被风吹得四散零落的叹息。


End file.
